


Reuni

by deelnefire



Category: Gundala (2019)
Genre: Best Friends, M/M, Reunions
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26594353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deelnefire/pseuds/deelnefire
Summary: Sancaka akhirnya menemukan Awang. Mereka akhirnya bertemu setelah berpisah sekian lama. Lalu?
Relationships: Awang & Sancaka, Awang/Sancaka
Kudos: 1





	Reuni

**Author's Note:**

> Fict ini didedikasikan untuk Bawang Kriuk yang demen awang/sancaka dan haus akan mereka

"Kenapa kamu enggak tungguin aku saat itu, Wang?!" 

Saat itu, bulan sudah menggantung di langit. Bintang pun bertebaran dan guntur bersahutan. Awang yang hendak naik ke mobilnya seketika terhenti. Dia harus segera pulang karena jemurannya tak dia masukkan tadi pagi, tapi? Urgensi itu seketika menguap. Semua karena teriakan dari belakangnya, menyebutkan namanya, 'Wang'.

Awang yakin dia tak mengenali suara itu. Tidak familiar meski panggilannya disebut. Karenanya dia diam, menunggu siapa tahu orang di belakangnya akan lanjut berbicara.

"Kenapa kamu tidak turun dari kereta? Kenapa aku harus ditinggalkan?"

Tanya kembali terlontar. Di sini, Awang mengertutkan kening. Dia yakin tak pernah meninggalkan anak orang sebelum naik keret— 

Sadar akan siapa kemungkinan yang berbicara, mata Awang membelalak. Cepat, dia akhirnya menoleh.

Di sana, sekitar 5 meter darinya, seseorang berdiri. Lelaki berwajah tegas dengan potongan rambut cepak. Ia mengenakan kaos hitam berluaran jaket parasut. Wajah yang tak pernah dia temui tapi tak asing di saat bersamaan. Seketika hati Awang berdebar. Mungkinkah … 

Kediaman Awang ini sepertinya diartikan berbeda oleh pemuda di sana. Dia menyipitkan matanya sejenak sebelum bergerak mendekati Awan. Langkahnya tegas dan mantap, lalu tanpa babibu, kerah kemeja Awang direnggut. Kasar, ia kemudian menarik lelaki yang lebih tua itu mendekat.

Gerakan yang jujur, sangat cepat sekali. Awang berani bersumpah satu detik ia melihat sosok yang sepertinya adalah Sancaka berdiri sebelum detik berikutnya ia tepat di depan mukanya, _close up_.

Awang menenggak liuarnya sendiri. Jantunnya berdebar kencang atas sensasi adrenalin yang lama tak ia rasakan. DIa tak pernah melihat seseorang bergerak secepat ini, _di sini_.

Benarkah orang ini adalah— 

"Dan sekarang kamu diam. Kenapa? Terlalu kaget aku bisa disini, berdiri di depanmu, Wang?"

Rahang Awang mengeras. Ah. Benar. Ini Sancaka.

Seketika seringai merekah di bibir Awang. Dia menggenggam tangan di dadanya dan balas menatap si rambut cepak calang. “Iya kaget. Ternyata seorang Sancaka ‘ _yang itu_ ’, bisa juga nemuin gua,” ucapnya di tengah senyuman miring. "Hebat. Akhirnya ya, sesuatu banget," lanjutnya sambil bersarkas.

Ledekan bukanlah cara yang tepat untuk menyapa orang di saat reuni, apalagi reuni dari perpisahan selama 10 tahun lebih. Awang tahu hal ini, ia tidak bodoh. Tapi di saat bersamaan, dia tak bisa mengurangi nada meremehkan di bibirnya.

Heh, dia kira … bocah—yang sekarang sudah tak bisa dibilang bocah—ini tak akan mampu pergi ke Tenggara. Awang bisa melihat dari dulu, Sancaka memiliki rasa keadilan yang sangat tinggi dan dia bukan orang yang bisa diam untuk tidak tidak mengurusi orang lain. Sancaka adalah tipe orang yang sangat peduli.

Sancaka akan membuat Jakarta menjadi _lebih_ baik.

Dia _pasti_ bertahan di sana.

Karena Awang tahu, Sancaka bukan bocah sembarangan.

Dia kira dia yang harus ke Jakarta, mencari Sancaka, setelah kondisinya lebih baik; setelah dia memiliki cukup uang dan kuasa.

Eh, tapi sekarang di sini dia? Heh.

Awang ingin tertawa dengan keadaan ini. Dia ingin mentertawakan dirinya sendiri yang ternyata lamban.

Lain dengan Awang, Sancaka tak memahami hati pria di depannya ini. Dia nyaris tersulut, kalian tahu? Hatinya sakit mendapati respon demikian. Padahal akhirnya mereka bertemu! Namun Awang ... reaksinya ... begitu negatif. Haha, Sancaka harus menelan bulat-bulat ekspektasi reuni penuh haru seperti yang disajikan di layar tv. Tidak, tidak. Kenyataan memang tak seindah script telenovela.

Berusaha untuk tidak termakan provokasi yang dilempar Awang, Sancaka akhirnya memilih untuk tersenyum. Ia kemudian melepaskan tangannya dari kerah baju Awang, sebelum mendorong dada bidang di sana dengan sedikit kasar. “Sepertinya kamu terlalu meremehkanku, Wang. Kamu pikir aku tak berubah? Haha! Lucu!” katanya kemudian, di sela senyum simpul dengan nada yang tegas. Dia ingin menunjukkan pada sosok yang pernah merawatnya ini, jika dia sudah berbeda.

Seperti harapan Sancaka, wajah Awang melunak. Bukan, dia menunjukkan setitik ketertarikan. Manik pengap di sana sedikit berkilat dan satu alisnya naik. Karenanya cepat, Sancaka menambahi, “Aku yang sekarang … tidak _semenyedihkan_ aku yang dulu.”

Namun bukannya senyum bangga atau sesuatu yang hangat, Awang serta merta terkekeh begitu ucapan itu meluncur dari bibir Sancaka. Kekehan yang lama-lama menjadi bahak. Sancaka terpasak melihat hal ini. 

Eh? Kenapa? Apa yang salah? 

"Lu berubah? Bagian mananya? Bullshit lu!" ledek Awang sebelum ia kembali tertawa. Di pikirannya, Sancaka sedang melawak.

“Wang, aku serius!”

Awang masih tertawa. Dia bahkan sampai harus berpegangan pada mobilnya demi menyangga tubuh, agar tak jatuh.

Sancaka masih lembut seperti dulu. Heh, dia bahkan tidak emosi dengan apa yang Awang lakukan. Dia mentolerir kekurang ajarannya, memaafkan sikapnya yang merendahkan. Haha! Mana yang berubah?!

Sancaka masih sama. 

“Wang!” 

Sancaka berseru, tapi jelas ia diabaikan. Rahangnya seketika mengeras. Tak ada yang lucu, serius. Sancaka hanya mengucapkan fakta! Dia sudah tidak menyedihkan! Dia yang sekarang mungkin bisa berdiri imbang dengan Awang, setara dalam bela diri. Dia bukan bocah kecil yang mengekor kemana pun Awang pergi dan bersembunyi di baliknya! Dia sudah bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri!

“Wang! Aku sudah berubah!"

Awang terkekeh. "Ya ya, berubah menjadi baja hitam?" dia mengibaskan tangan, meremehkan.

"Aku serius! Aku tak membutuhkanmu untuk melindungiku lagi!”

Baru di sini Awang terdiam. Ia memandang Sancaka dari atas ke bawah dengan dua alis terangkat. Tak ada tanda-tanda dia bahagia atas ucapan Sancaka, tapi juga tidak emosi. Namun berikutnya, Sancaka bisa melihat Awang memutar mata dan memasang tampang ‘ _ya sudah lah, bodoh amat_ ’.

“Heh, yakin nggak perlu gua lindungin lagi?” Awang bertanya, meledek. Nadanya masih sama, tak ramah. "Lu masih terlalu baik, lu bakal dimanfaatin orang," lanjutnya seraya menyandarkan punggung ke mobil. Dua tangannya masuk ke dalam saku celana dan sepasang matanya memandang Sancaka tajam. Di sini, ia memberikan pesan tersirat: di Tenggara, tidak lebih damai dengan Jakarta. Orang muka dua dimana-mana. Mereka akan menjilat sebelum menjatuhkan.

"Ideologi lu bakal buat lu ancur. Gua udah bilang kan, jangan ikut campur urusan orang lain kalau mau selamat." Awang tersenyum miring. Dia menikmati wajah Sancaka yang mulanya membelalak pelan-pelan mengeras setelah sadar akan pesannya. "Dan lihat lu yang—"

"Wang, berhenti mengintimidasi dan berpikir aku masih anak kecil!" Sancaka berseru, memenggal ucapan Awang yang makin lama makin menyudutkan. 

Awang terdiam. Dia memandang lurus Sancaka akhirnya. Tatapannya tajam.

"10 tahun kita nggak bertemu dan kau masih saja menganggap aku bocah. Aku sudah berubah!" desisan meluncur dari bibir tipis si lelaki yang lebih muda. Dia membalas pandangan Awang dengan ketajaman yang lebih tajam. "Aku berubah, Wang! Aku yang sekarang ... sudah bisa melindungi orang lain."

Awang memutar mata. Ia berdecak dan mencibir. "Nah itu tuh. Salah tuh. Orang nggak butuh kamu lin—"

"Dan yang lebih penting sekarang aku akan melindungimu!"

Awang mengerjap. Dia berceletuk penuh keheranan, "Hah?"

"Aku akan melindungimu," Sancaka mengulang ucapannya. Senyum merekah di bibir itu.

Namun seperti biasa, Awang tertawa dan menyangkal, "haha! Lu urus diri lu sendiri. Gua bis—"

Dan sekali lagi, ucapan itu dipotong Sancaka. Mantap dia menyela, "Kau bisa bersandar padaku kini Wang." Jeda terjadi. Kedua insan itu saling tatap. "Kamu tak perlu berjuang gigih sendiri. Drama kehidupan bisa kita hadapi berdua."

Lalu keheningan membalut. Senyum kembali merekah di bibir Sancaka. "Kamu sudah berjuang dengan sangat keras, Wang. Tapi mulai saat ini, kau tak lagi sendiri." 

Serta merta Awang mematung. Keangkuhannya luntur. Ia bahkan menegang beberapa menit, jantungnya berdebar kencang dengan seluruh deret ucapan Sancaka yang menjanjikan. Bisakah? Mampukah kini mereka ' _berbagi_ '?

Awang berdecak. Ia membalikkan badan dan buru-buru membuka pintu mobilnya.

Hal yang tentu membuat Sancaka terkejut. Dia cepat berlari, menahan pintu yang hampir tertutup itu sambil menyerukan satu nama, “Wang!” 

Namun Awang tak menarik pintu yang ditahan Sancaka. Dia bahkan tidak melawan kala bocah yang kini sudah sedikit gagah itu membuka pintunya lebih lebar. Dia hanya bergumam, "kursi penumpang di sana. Gua yang setir. Lu nggak tahu kosan gua, kan?"

Sancaka terkesiap mendengar hal ini. Ia burur-buru berputar dan melesakkan diri pada jok di sisi Awang. Satu hal membuat Sancaka terhenyak dan membuatnya menghadap depan dengan otot-otot tegang.

Dia bahkan sampai tak sadar jika mobil itu mulai bergerak. Otaknya seperti berhenti bekerja beberapa saat. Tidak, salah, otaknya hanya terfokus pada satu hal. Di matanya, kejadian itu yang terlihat, bukan jalanan di kota yang akan dia singgahi ini.

Kejadian ... memerahnya muka Awang.

Serius, saat dia masuk ke dalam mobil tadi, muka Awang merah sekali. Semerah kepiting rebus. Bahkan telinganya juga merah!

Huh?

Kenapa?

*[tbc]*


End file.
